


The Day

by YassHomo



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Groundhog Day, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Can't Believe I forgot Tags, I Can't Believe it's Not Butter, I'm Sorry, Jealous Chandler, Jealous Heather, Time Loop, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, in a way i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YassHomo/pseuds/YassHomo
Summary: Veronica awoke, jolting upright, shielding her hand to protect her eyes from the sunlight. What a terrible dream that had been... The Demon Queen of highschool dying, well, murdered, because of her. Of course, it hadn't been real, because she didn't know who the fresh hell J.D was."Breakfast, Veronica!"Though... everything today seemed oddly familiar, didn't it?





	The Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is vaguely cannon compliant, so I want you to be prepared for (Trigger Warnings) bulimia (mentioned once), depression (mentioned once), anxiety (mentioned once), cannon compliant death, and suicide attempt (mentioned once and not cannon compliant). If you feel this might trigger you, I would want you to not read this fic yet, as your safety and mental health comes first. Love, author xx

Veronica awoke, shielding her hand to protect her eyes from the sun. Yet again, she had forgotten to shut the curtains and was suffering the wrath of the sun, full-force.

"Breakfast, Veronica!"

She groaned, snuggling deeper into the blanket cocoon she had made. Maybe if she pretended to still be asleep...?

"Veronica!"

No such luck, then.

 

**

 

"You can forge Ram's handwriting, right?" Chandler asked, shoving a notepad and pen into her hands. She didn't wait for a reply.

"Good. Start the letter off with... _. Dear beautiful_." Chandler smirked. Duke sniggered, and McNamara made no noise, just stood and waited. Once she had finished, Veronica had asked who it was for.

"Dumptruck. Obviously." At this, Duke cackled. 

"What? You can't, it'll _destroy_ her."

"Are we going to have a problem?" Chandler growled, and Veronica regretted it immediately, backing up to the wall.

 

**

 

The party, Veronica would later admit, was a failure of significant quantity on her behalf. She was content to lie back and reflect on the events of last night untill she remembered Chandler's promise (threat). She cursed loudly, flailing around for her clothes (which were lying on the floor of J.D's bedroom, she wasn't sure how she was able to drunkenly climb up to his bedroom without injury).

J.D yawned, stretched out, then blinked owlishly.

"Where you goin'?" He yawned again, then said up an frowned at her. Veronica sighed.

"I need to go see Heather about the party last night." She pulled on her blazer. 

"Wait a sec, let me come to?"

 

**

 

Chandler gasped, the mug (" _Number One"_ ) drive to the floor and shattering on impact. She stumbled forward, clutching at her throat. It took Veronica a few seconds to realise what happened, and took even longer for her to know what to do.

"Fuck!" Veronica shouted, kneeling besides Chandler and checking for a pulse, or for breathing, or for anything-

"Call the ambulance!" Veronica yelled, fingers still trying to check for a pulse in Chandler's neck. J.D blinked.

"It's too late." He mused, seemingly unperturbed. Veronica swore some more. Then realization struck her.

"Oh my god. I just killed my best friend."

"And your worst enemy." J.D hummed.

"Same difference!" 

"Think, this could be good for- Veronica, are you okay? Veronica!"

The last thing she saw was the ground.

 

 

**

**Day One**

 

 

Veronica awoke, jolting upright, shielding her hand to protect her eyes from the sun. What a terrible dream that had been... The Demon Queen of highschool dying, well, murdered, because of her. Of course, it hadn't been real.

She didn't even know the guy, J.D.

"Breakfast, Veronica!"

She cursed, shuffling deeper into the blankets.

"Veronica!"

 

**

 

"You can forge Ram's handwriting, right?" Chandler asked, then shoved a pen and notepad into Veronica's hands.

Sure, it was a dream, but...

"What is it for?" Veronica frowned, arms crossed. Chandler scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, an action Duke copied seconds later.

"Don't get your dick in a twist, god, it's a _joke_ at Ram's expense."

Veronica frowned, but wrote down in a spidery scrawl all of what Chandler.

Even reality was almost word-for-word in her dream, but it didn't mean _anything_.

After all, it was just a dream.

Just a dream.

 

**

 

"Who is that?" Veronica asked, pointing at the black haired boy hunched over in the corner of the cafeteria.

"That's J.D." McNamara shrugged, adjusting her yellow scrunchie. They walked past his table on the way to the Heather's usual sitting area. Veronica paled, eyes widening and tensing up. It was just a dream. A dream with realistic qualities. Very realistic with details that she shouldn't be aware of.

Shit.

"Emo." Duke coughed loudly in passing. Veronica twitched. The exact same insult in the same voice. Chandler scoffed.

"Wow, Veronica, why don't you marry him." Chandler scowled. Of course, as soon as they looked towards him again, Ram and Kurt were standing besides him, then pushed him to his feet.

The fight was exactly how she remembered it from the dream. Vicious, hostile, full of pent-up rage and it was horrible, but...  _right_. Chandler glared. 

Ram and Kurt were eventually dragged away, and J.D was left behind, looking straight at her. She shifted awkwardly. That movement was caught by Chandler, who snorted.

"You didn't seem the type to go after emos."

"Come on, Heather, let's go. Veronica staring at a walking trench coat is lowering our stock."

"Shut up Heather."

"Sorry, Heather."

 

**

 

By the time she was ready to accept that maybe this wasn't just a strange day that was sharing characteristics of a dream was by the time she stopped Duke from being attacked by Kurt.

 

**

 

"Maybe if my hand just happened to slip..." J.D paused, grinning down at Veronica. His hand sharply twisted to pour the blue liquid into the mug. She shuddered.

"That's not funny." 

"Relax, don't worry. Just a joke." J.D threw up his hands. He placed the mug on the side of the counter. Then they were kissing, and Veronica was able to relax more because this time she wouldn't take the poisoned one. She was careful to pick the red _Keep Calm and Carry on Shopping_ mug.

Chandler gasped, clawing at her throat. The mug rolled out of her grasp. She gazed at Veronica, eyes watering. 

"Holy shit." Veronica whispered. J.D remained suspiciously silent, but knelt by Chandler's corpse. He checked her pulse.

"She's dead." He said flatly. Chandler stared up at her, wide eyes (grey, not blue, now that she looked) watching her.

"Veronica, _careful_ -" 

 

**

**Day Two**

 

 

Why the hell didn't she close the curtains? Would it pain her to spend a few moments to close them and not suffer the blinding lights. 

She was stuck in a circle and didn't know how to break it, yet whenever she closed her eyes all she saw was Chandler's lifeless, dull eyes and knew that she couldn't take anymore of that, no more death.

"Breakfast, Veronica!"

"Coming!" Veronica shouted back. This time, she would change things. 

 

**

 

"Can you forge a note in Ram's handwriting?" Chandler asked, hands on hips. Her grey eyes bore into Veronica. It felt as though, if she tried to lie, Chandler would know.

It didn't stop her from attempting it.

"I can't." Veronica lied through her teeth. Chandler raised one eyebrow, her gaze sweeping up and down Veronica. The corners of her lips quirked up in a knowing smirk.

"Fine, Duke, Dumptruck trusts you more, why dont you go and tell her Ram asked her out." Chandler grinned, leaning back. Duke giggled, then hurried away. McNamara twitched, thinning her lips breifly before her mask slammed back up. Veronica frowned.

Chandler knew she was lying, so why didn't she call her out?

 

**

 

"That's J.D, he's in my science. Total emo, spent an hour scowling at the floor." Duke stage whispered. Chandler rolled her eyes.

"Wow, Heather, if he's in your science, then he isn't worth my time." They walked past him, yet Veronica was still drawn to him. It was an accident, what happened. J.D wasn't insane, and he wasn't a murderer. Nobody in high school would kill someone on purpose, right?

Yet, when reviewing the fight that followed minutes later, there was something, or a lack of something in his eyes. There was no emotion. Just punch after punch after punch. Ram and Kurt were pulled away again. J.D met her gaze and raised one eyebrow in challenge. She dropped her gaze, a action that was not missed by Chandler.

"Jeez, Veronica, I can see you practically drooling over edge lord. Why don't you go ahead and start a family with him? Come on, Heather, Heather. Let's go."

"That was weak." Duke snorted.

"Shut up, Heather!"

"Sorry Heather."

 

**

 

"Big fun!" Kurt roared, holding up a beer bottle. This time, Veronica would not get drunk and lose herself in a alcohol-fuelled haze. She avoided the salt, shot and lime this time, and was completely sober.

"You need a jello shot!" An entire tray of blue, white and red liquids were shoved into her hands. A large group of people gathered, and stared chanting. Twenty shots later, and Veronica was wasted.

"Aw, come on, babe."

"No, Kurt, I don't like you when you're drunk!" She snapped, pushing him away. Kurt read out to grope her, stumbling where he stood. Kurt whined.

"C'mon, babe-"

"Hey, Kurt, freshmen are climbing over your gate."

"Freshmen? I hate freshmen!" He snarled, storming away from them.

"Yeah, yeah, you didn't need my help, got it, blah, blah." Veronica waved her hands dismissively, leaving Duke with her mouth agape and her middle finger half extended. Now that one disaster was averted, she could save another issue. She found the familiar light pink sweater amongst the crowd and grabbed a sleeve.

"Martha, let's go." 

"Not yet, Veronica! Ram invited me to his party, how neat is that?" Martha smiled, dazed. Veronica sighed.

" _Come on_ , Martha, let's go."

"I'll be right back!" Martha smiled, hugging Veronica tightly. "I'm so happy right now!"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a flash of red heading up the stairs.

 

**

 

She was lying besides J.D.

Again.

 _Damn it_.

"Fuck, shit, balls, damn it-"

"'Ronica...?" J.D asked. Despite his out-of-taste jokes, the sight of him innocently wiping at his eyes and blearily staring at her gathering her clothes on the floor was oddly endearing.

"She's going to kill me!" Veronica groaned, scrubbing the back of her hand against her eyes. J.D's eyes widened and he bolted upright. His eyes hardened, becoming cold and harsh. Veronica suppressed a shudder.

"Who? Tell me, and I'll help you."

"Chandler, I'll just go say sorry." And not make her an alkaline drink that would kill her.

 

**

 

"I'm really, really sorry, Heather, I didn't mean anything that I said, I swear. I'm-"

"You know, it's cute to watch you stutter like that. If you- wait, what was that?" Heather sat up, frowning. There was a pause, then more shuffling and the sound of a cabinet door opening. Veronica flushed, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh, wow, _trench coat_? Jesus, Veronica. That was _quick_. Get out."

"What?" Veronica asked, stuttering slightly at the sudden venom in her voice.

"If you're not going to piss off, then get me a drink. Now, Veronica! _Out_!" Chandler snapped, pointing at her door. Veronica stared blankly for a second, then awkwardly backed out the door.

"The demon queen wants a drink?" J.D asked. Veronica sighed, nodding.

"I'll make it."

"No." Veronica yelped, a little to quickly to be normal. She quickly ammended.

"I just mean, as in, I think that I'd be better off making the drink." 

"Of course." J.D smiled, stepping back. He remained quiet for the few minutes that it took for her to make a drink. With slightly shaking hands, she handed Chandler the drink. 

"I'll think about this." Chandler raised an eyebrow, then jugged the drink. Then the mug fell from her hands. Both hands flew to her throat.

She stared at Veronica, eyes wide. Her eyes glimmered from something that was undoubtedly tears from pain. She reached out to grab at Veronica's blazer, but fell to the floor, gasping. 

"Holy shit." J.D mused, leaning against the doorframe. Veronica groaned.

"Not _again_."

 

**

**Day Three**

 

 

The sun burned into her eyes. She sighed.

"Breakfast, Veronica." She mimicked under her breath at the same time her mom called. She just lied there, not moving.

"Veronica." She copied again, sitting up from her bed. She showered, then got dressed. The blazer was still tight and uncomfortable. She sighed, skipping breakfast, and headed onto the bus.

 

**

 

"No, I can't forge Ram's handwriting. I don't care." Veronica snapped before Chandler could get a word out. Chandler's eyes widened in surprise.

"The fuck, Veronica." Chandler scowled. 

"Just leave me alone." Veronica snapped, shouldering past the Heathers.

"Who pissed in her Cheerios?" 

 

**

 

"Hey, Veronica." Duke called out. Veronica remained silent, praying that Duke would just leave her alone. No such luck.

"Veronica!" Duke yelled out again, more impatiently. Veronica sighed.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" 

"What are you after, Heather?"

"Jesus, Veronica, what's your damage? I just came to check in on you."

"Why?"

"Chandler forced me to. As if I actually care about you." Duke scowled.

 

**

 

"Still bitchy, bitchface?" Chandler snarked, crossing her arms. Duke mirrored Chandler, glaring at Veronica. Veronica huffed.

"She's a bitch all the time, Heather." Duke flipped her hair over her shoulder.

" _Shut up_ , Heather."

"Sorry, Heather."

"Look, there's J.D. Hey, loser! Don't crash your bike into a tree. Loser." Duke sneered.

"Shut up, Heather. _Nobody_ cares about him." Veronica was still staring at him. J.D glanced up to meet her eyes. Chandler huffed.

"Come on, Veronica." Chandler linked arms with her and dragged her to their table. Duke and McNamara exchanged grins.

 

**

 

Once again, she was sent into the co-op alone to collect wine coolers. The shopkeeper glanced at her, then at the wine cooler, and shrugged. She handed over the cash, and turned to leave, walking directly into J.D's chest. 

"Hey, I thought you'd..." J.D trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. Veronica frowned. This was new.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms. J.D smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, it was stupid. So what does Chandler want?"

"Veronica, hurry up!" Chandler screamed loudly, startling them both.

"For you to hurry up, it seems." J.D shrugged, sipping his slurpie. She sighed, bagging up her wine and beer bottles.

"Veronic _aaaaaaa!_ " Chandler called, the car horn honking loudly as she dragged out the 'a'.

"I'll see you." Veronica sighed, leaving with the wine bottle in her hand.

 

**

 

She knew something was different when she woke up, passed out, on Kurt's couch. Her back ached, and her head pounded. 

Before she left, she went to the closest corner shop. An offering to the demon she was supposed to placate. A demon with a hangover.

J.D was slurping a slushie.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"What?" Veronica asked, frowning.

"Your girlfriend. You know, Chandler?"

"We aren't friends."

"Oh. _Oh_ , so it's like _that_. I see. Well, um, why are you here?"

"Wine. An apology to Chandler." Veronica payed for the wine, pocketing her change and putting the alcohol in a paper bag. Her money would just appear back the next day if she failed. J.D let out a discontented sigh.

"Your relationship isn't healthy."

"Pot, meet kettle." Veronica gestured. J.D chuckled softly, before frowning in concern. 

"Want me to come over?" He asked, tilting his head to the right. Veronica shrugged. There was no reason not to bring him over.

"Sure." At this, J.D flashed her a smile.

 

**

 

Of course, Chandler died again from her drink somehow being poisoned. Yet, during pouring out the wine cooler into a glass, J.D had begun to talk about Ich-something bullets, and a gun.

J.D has a gun.

Veronica began to feel that this was less of an accident than she originally thought.

 

**

**Day Four, Five, Six, and Seven**

 

 

Of course, it had occured to Veronica that maybe she shouldn't even go to the party. On the fourth day, around the time where she would climb into J.D's window, McNamara sent her a message telling her that Chandler was in a car crash.

On the fifth day, she didn't go to school at all, and was informed that there had been a school shooting. The only person that Veronica knew had a gun was J.D, but that didn't mean anything, and she didn't think him capable of shooting someone.

Veronica was beginning to feel less self-assured about that.

On the sixth day, she was fed up. She didn't go to school (and was sent three messages asking where she was; one from Martha, one from McNamara, and, surprisingly, one from Chandler). Though, she did go over Martha's house and watch the Princess Bride with her before she left for Ram's party that Duke had told her about, even if she warned Martha against it.

On the seventh day, Veronica still felt tired, and wondered if J.D and the universe had the same type of humour. It seemed like it was either watch your best friend (and worst enemy, though they were practically the same thing) die, or see yourself die situation.

Veronica was mostly out of ideas.

 

**

 

The pill in her hand was chalky.

She had stolen it from the medicine cabinet in her house when her mom was making breakfast, yet now she wasn't so sure this was a good idea. What if the day didn't reset? She didn't hear the door being opened.

She was mentally preparing herself when the pill was slapped full force out of her hand and thrown underneath one of the stalls.

"What the fuck Veronica?!" Chandler shouted, hands on hips. Her entire demeanor was laced with fury, jaw set and eyebrows furrowed, yet there was something else in her eyes that looked suspiciously like-

Worry?

It sounded wrong. Heather Chandler and worry or concern didn't seem to match, and, when noting her posture, didn't match either. Veronica grimaced.

"What's your damage, Heather?" Veronica asked weakly. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare ' _what's your damage_ ' me, Veronica Sawyer, what's  _your_ damage?" Chandler snapped.

"Aw, Heather, be careful, people might actually think you like me."

 _"I do like you_. Jesus, Veronica, I didn't offer Dumbtruck a makeover when she got me out of trouble."

"What-"

"You shut up. What's going to happen now is your going to tell me who the hell did this, or what the hell happened and I kick some ass."

 

**

**Day Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, and Fourteen.**

 

 

Day eight in the time loop was more interesting than usual.

This time, when the three Heathers had left at lunch, Veronica went with them (and earned an approving look from McNamara, a smug, knowing look from Duke, and a pleased quirk of lips from Chandler). Duke was throwing up and McNamara was sympathetically rubbing her back when Chandler had disappeared to 'take care of something.'

"She's after Trenchcoat, I bet you." Duke mused. McNamara sighed and when Duke lurched for the toilet bowl again, she held her hair out of her face. 

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked. The vomiting had stopped and Duke and McNamara exchanged looks.

"Heather said not to tell you." McNamara said carefully.

"And if Heather told you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

The silence that followed was enough of an answer.

"Tell me!" 

Another exchange of looks.

"Do you promise not to tell her we told you?" McNamara eventually said after Duke's nod of confirmation.

"Yes."

"Well, she didn't care about J.D when she met him earlier in the morning, just kinda, I don't know, ignored him, I guess. But then you were staring at him like he was your boyfriend and he kinda looked interested and Heather doesn't like it when people look at you like that."

"It's why she doesn't like Dumptruck." Duke interjected.

"I don't think we were supposed to tell her that, Heather." McNamara said, wide-eyed.

"What? Why doesn't she like Martha?" Veronica demanded.

"I can't tell you or Chandler will hate me more." McNamara decided, raising her chin.

"Heather doesn't hate you, remember, she slapped that guy who cheated on you." Duke frowned.

"She does..."

"Shut up, Heather." Duke said softly.

"Sorry, Heather." McNamara replied, smiling slightly.

Veronica felt as though she was invading a private moment, so she slipped out of the door and into the corridor, mulling over the new information she was given, then stopped.

If Chandler snapped at J.D, it would give him more motivation.

J.D wouldn't kill anyone...

Right?

 

By day nine, she was determined to find out why Chandler dislikes Martha so much, why Chandler stopped her from dying, why Heather never called her out when she lied, and was such a (brilliant? caring? protective?) good friend when Veronica was recently discovering that she had more than two emotions. 

She spent the entire day observing Chandler out of the corner of her eyes.

She saw Chandler refuse to leave to the bathroom in the morning, and later discovered that Duke had recently eaten. It didn't seem like much, but during her English class, she had figured out that Chandler didn't go because she knew Duke would be sick, and that she had, with strong subtlety, avoided Duke going without food. 

Later, she saw Heather having a stern chat with Kurt. Actually, Heather looked seconds away from killing him with her hands. Because Kurt had thought it was funny to call Duke fat.

The rest of the day turned up similar results; Heather protecting McNamara from a tipsy Ram, Heather demanding that Duke (who, after Veronica stopped getting assaulted, had decided to get drunk) go home with McNamara, Heather saving Veronica from jello shots as soon as she noticed her discomfort, Heather forgiving her when she was sick on her.

This time, when Heather died (from getting hit next morning from a vehicle, as McNamara said) Veronica needed the tenth day to take a break. To actually grieve, because Heather was (sweet? kind?) not the Demon Queen she had written her off to be, and Veronica was beginning to remove her from the 'worst enemy' section in her mind.

 

In the eleventh day, Veronica went in her old clothes. Mostly. She kept the shirt, but brought back the snuggly scarf Martha gave her on her trip to Austria. The jeans were better than she remembered.

She spent the entire day with Martha. She needed a break, even if she (missed?) wanted to hang out with Heather, who looked as though Veronica had slapped her for the entire day. She might have hit her, and forgotten about it, as McNamara and Duke were glaring at her as though she had. Surprisingly to her, the looks she was given from Heather made her feel guilty. Yet, even if they hated her now, or, in Heather's case, was offended, Veronica knew the day would reset.

She wondered when she started calling Chandler by her first name.

 

The twelfth day saw Veronica clad in her Heather-approved outfit and was determined to see if J.D was actually more involved than she thought.

"I didn't catch your name." Veronica called after J.D's retreating back. He didn't turn around, but Veronica knew there would be a smile.

"I didn't throw it." She whispered under her breath alongsides J.D's deeper voice.

 

Observing J.D would be far more difficult, yet after the fight with Ram and Kurt on the thirteenth, she found a glimmer in his eyes that felt _wrong_. It scared her, a look devoid of emotion and afterwards, when he won, of grim satisfaction. Veronica didn't approach him when Heather, Duke and McNamara left, instead sticking close by them.

She couldn't even pretend to be surprised when Kurt and Ram were found dead later with matching gun wounds on their foreheads or when Heather was found dead after committing "suicide".

 

On day fourteen, she worked out that J.D was a sociopath.

 

**

**Day Fifteenth**

 

 

"Out with it." Heather demanded, hands on hips. Veronica snapped out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked, then flushed at Duke's snigger.

"You've been staring into space since coat boy handed Kurt and Ram's asses to eachother. Out with it."

"J.D just looked..." Veronica trailed off awkwardly.

"Stupid?" Duke offered.

"Like a flailing bat?" Heather added.

"I agree." McNamara said quietly, staring directly at Veronica. The two Heather's turned to stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Duke asked.

"He looked horrible, like he really enjoyed hurting them."

"I'd enjoy really hurting Kurt and Ram, they're assholes." Heather huffed.

"No, as in, he looked a bit..."

"Deranged." Veronica finished off for her. McNamara nodded in serious agreement. Heather hummed in consideration, then nodded.

"Let's stay away from him, then."

 

**

 

She woke up on Ram's couch without a hangover. This time, Duke was passed out besides her, surprisingly undisturbed, until Veronica started shuffling around.

"Urgh." She scowled, rubbing her forehead. Without a word, Veronica shut the windows.

"Where's Heather?"

"Which one?"

"Damn it, Veronica, _my_ Heather, tell me where McNamara is."

"She went home with Heather."

"Jealous?" Duke asked, grinning slightly as soon as she sat up. Veronica blinked.

"What?"

"Urgh, never mind."

"Why does Heather hate Martha?"

"What?"

"McNamara said that she'd tell me later, but I don't want to call her. Hangover, and all." Veronica lied through her teeth. Duke huffed.

"Fine, but only because Heather said she'd tell you." Duke paused to sip on a water bottle on the table. "It isn't because she's dorky or stupid or anything. You're her best friend."

"I know that, but why?" Veronica pushed. Duke rolled her eyes.

"You're her best friend." She repeated, slowly and as though Veronica was an idiot. It took her a few seconds to work it out.

" _Oh._ Why would that annoy Heather?"

"God, Veronica, what's your damage? I'm too tired for your shit right now. Go make me a drink or something."

After Veronica made the drink, Duke sipped it carefully, cocooned in blankets. She didn't suddenly convulse on the floor, or grasp at her throat.

Which meant that J.D had poisoned more than just a cup.

He had poisoned something else that went in both drinks, yet the only thing both had in common was the alcohol Veronica provided. Grimacing slightly, Veronica was able to calculate that he also had means. Whenever Veronica would leave to talk to Heather, she was able to hear him searching around the cupboards and cabinets.

Her phone buzzed.

_Heather McNamara._

"Heather?" Veronica asked, frowning. Before she had only gotten messages. She could hear a scream, then a gunshot. Her alarm must have appeared on her features.

"What's happening?" Duke demanded, sitting up.

" _Veronica, help us, he's got a gun, shit_ -" Heather shouted. Somehow, she had McNamara's phone, which meant that something _bad_ had happened. The line suddenly cut.

"What happened?" Duke demanded. Veronica shook her head, feeling sick. 

The world faded black once more.

 

**

**Day Sixteen**

 

 

Veronica couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt crushed, and oxygen came through short, sharp gasps. The petrified voice of Heather, or the high pitched screams she was sure was from McNamara, the cold, blank look in J.D's eyes, or the pale face of Heather's lifeless body-

J.D did this. J.D did this, and she had unknowingly provided him with a way to do so more than once.

She was able to move to the bathroom in time to throw up.

 

**

 

This time, she wouldn't even look towards that bastard. She couldn't believe how oblivious she was beforehand, how she would willingly look to the side just to preserve the idea that J.D wasn't like this, wouldn't do something as horrific and terrible as slaughtering her best friend and her other friends. 

Heather frowned in concern.

"What, the spoon insulted your family?" Heather asked, one eyebrow quirked up. Veronica forced herself to smile.

"I'm just tired." She shrugged, then as a yawn for good measure. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Sure, and I'm the president. What's up?"

"Just had a bad morning." Veronica half-lied. Heather's eyes widened in a slight understanding.

"Do you want to stay over mine or something?" She asked. Veronica found herself smiling, this time, more genuine then she had in the past sixteen days.

"No, I'm fine." 

Heather seemed like she wanted to say more on the matter, but left it be. Veronica was grateful for that.

 

**

 

"Veronica, I like you." Duke mused. Veronica paused, wondering how Duke knew where she was and at the words she just said. There was a pause. Veronica came out of the stall where she was texting Martha (her homeroom teacher was overly strict on phones).

"Moreso than Kurt but not more than Heather and Heather." Duke continued, leaning back on the sink, her green blazer buttoned up. Veronica nodded for her to elaborate whilst washing her hands.

"It'd be a shame, wouldn't it?" Duke smiled idly.

"What would?" Veronica asked, curiosity taking the bait.

"If I had to destroy you for hurting Heather. A real shame." She said, turning to Veronica in one sharp movement, the smile forgotten.

"I won't hurt Heather." 

"I'll believe it when I see it. You know how much Heather loves you."

"What?"

"What?"

"You said love."

"Did I?" Duke asked, her eyes widening breifly in horror, before narrowing again, obviously trying to think of something to say.

"Yeah, you did."

"Well I meant it figuratively, the same way I love McNamara-"

_"You love McNamara?"_

"Figuratively, Veronica! God! What's your damage?! Urgh, hurt Heather and I'll make you mincemeat. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

With that, Duke slammed the door open and left, leaving Veronica with thoughts mixing. She sighed, and turned off the taps, nerves jumbled.

The fact that Heather might be queer didn't bother her, she was at least ninety percent sure that Kurt and Ram were gay.

The thing that scared her was that she wasn't so adverse to dating Heather.

 

**

 

She supposed it happened when she was noticing Heather. Not as Chandler, or the Heathers as though they were a brand, but as individuals.

She noticed that McNamara may be lacking in academic intellect, but she surpassed almost everyone in the planet with her hidden empathy, kindness and observations (even if she wasn't sure how to phrase them).

Duke was more difficult to describe. Sure, she was a bitch, but a loyal one. Veronica had found her rare kindness interesting, especially since it was only directed at McNamara.

Then there was Heather Chandler, the 'mythic bitch', as she had once said. Sure, she was gorgeous, everybody noticed that, but only her and the other two Heathers found her to be a good friend. Hell, even a good _person_. She could go on hours about the complexity that was Heather, write a book or two and continue a series when she discovered other quirks that might be overlooked by others.

Then it hit her; literal and metaphorical.

So lost in her thoughts, she stumbled into Heather and cursed loudly.

She was in _love_ with Heather Chandler.

"What's your damage, Veronica?" Heather snapped. Veronica flushed.

"Nothing."

"You're embarrassed about _something_."

"I am." Veronica said slowly, frowning at the blonde.

"Spit it out!"

"Why does it matter? You don't like me that much."

"Don't presume to know about my feelings, Veronica. I don't give everyone a makeover-"

"I know, Jesus, but there's more to people than teflon, there's more to _you_ than teflon, not everything's a makeover-"

"Really Veronica? Last time I checked you thought I was solid plastic."

"That was before I knew you! I didn't know how kind you were, or how loyal..." Veronica began, before trailing off awkwardly, flushing.

"You really think that, huh?" Heather asked, sounding shocked.

" _No_ , I enjoy telling people I dislike what makes them brilliant, no, really, go ask Flemmings about how I enjoy her lessons- wait, I don't do that. Maybe that's because I _dislike her_."

"Shut up, Veronica!"

"Make me."

Heather huffed, before leaning in, pushing Veronica against a wall. The kiss was soft, a promise of protection and of trust. Almost immediately Heather jumped back, face as red as her blazer.

"Shit, oh shit-"

"Heather-"

"Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, shit-"

"Heather!"

"Right, what we're going to do is pretend that-"

"I like you!" Veronica shouted, and Heather paused mid-rant. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

"I like you." Veronica mumbled, suddenly less sure. 

"You. Like _me_."

"Yes."

"As in, _me_ , not that creepy emo kid or Dumptruck-"

"Yes, you."

"That would mean that you wouldn't be adverse to being my girlfriend?"

"Heather, surely you know I have a habit of kissing gorgeous girls that I like and then not dating them, seriously, ask... Someone, urgh, sorry, my mind's turned to mush, and that's your fault. Think of an example for me."

"Miss Flemings."

"Yes- wait, no, hell no." Heather grinned.

"So is that a yes, or..."

"Hell yes."

 

**

 

This time she woke up into the next day, with a _girlfriend_ and a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Right, I said I would fix typos whist leave a message to explain my update... That message had a typo..... :|||||


End file.
